new developments
by itsjustamazingamiee
Summary: Jade and Cat, realistic love story Cade I don't own a thing! all is thanks to Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

**Jades POV **

I found myself staring out the window in the middle of Sikowitz's class, he was mumbling on about believability. "now Cat, what can you tell me about believability" "She's beautiful, wait what" Cat giggled.. I came back to the actions of the class room when Cat giggled, I smile a little and think _wow she has a cute giggle, wait what. No Jade, there is nothing cute about Cat. She's your best friend_... "Cat, if you would like to pay attention please, we're going to do a class project about it. OK class, pair up with someone" Sikowitz said drinking from his coconut. I look around to see Beck with Robbie and Andre with Tori which meant I'd each have to work with a shrugger or Cat, "Jadey, I'm coming over" Cat said running to me, she landed on my lap with a thud. As Cat put her arm behind my neck I realised I was getting goosebumps, I hated being touched but for Cat I didn't mind, she had a childish charm about her that I could never say no to. "now, I want you to all pick a scene from the list on the board and work on it during the week. You'll present them on Friday. Which gives you exactly 7 days, yes Cat this means you'll have to spend the weekend working on it" Cat laughed, "Ooh, Jadey can we do the one about the teenagers on a date?" I groaned but I could never say no when she batted her long eyelashes at me, there was something about those eyes "OK Cat, but I'm the guy." "Kay Kay" Cat said as she hugged me, "can you come to my house after school so we can work on it?" I asked holding on to her waist as I shifted my wait in the chair making us more comfortable, I felt through the thin fabric of her shirt, she had goosebumps. "I'll call my mom right now" Cat said jumping off me smiling, _oh god that smile, I felt weak at the knees and I'm pretty sure I smiled too_.. a few minutes later I saw her walk back in and my face lit up, Cat landed on my lap again so I put my arms around her which made the goosebumps appear again and she said with a smile, "she said yes, and given its the weekend we can have a sleepover". The bell rang, "ok Little Red, meet me at my car when school is over and we'll go buy stuff for a 2 day sleep over" "But Jadey, I don't have that much clothes" cat said looking panicked "Cat, you can borrow my clothes and I'll take you home before school monday" "Kay Kay" cat said skipping away... this was going to be a long weekend... 

**Cat's POV.**

_Jade looks overly beautiful today _I thought while in acting class, _she usually looks pretty but today she looks amazing, it must be the sun hitting her. "_now Cat, what can you tell me about believability" Sikowitz asked me, "She's beautiful, wait what" I giggled, thinking that I'd been caught staring at Jade. "Cat, if you would like to pay attention please, we're going to do a class project about it. OK class, pair up with someone" Sikowitz said turning around. _Why do I always giggle when I'm nervous_ I thought looking around, I turned to look at Jade who was scanning the room for a partner, everybody else was in a pair so I looked at Jade.. "Jadey, I'm coming over" I said rushing over to Jade and jumping on her lap. I giggled as I wrapped one arm behind jade's neck I felt Jade get goosebumps but I thought she was just cold. "now, I want you to all pick a scene from the list on the board and work on it during the week. You'll present them on Friday. Which gives you exactly 7 days, yes Cat this means you'll have to spend the weekend working on it" Sikowitz added as I had my hand raised. I giggled, I think he is a mind reader. _7 days, that means I have seven days to spend with Jade, _this gave me butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea why I was feeling that way but oh well. I looked at the board and saw the choices, there was only one I liked, "Ooh, Jadey can we do the one about the teenagers on a date?".. I knew she'd never agree if it was somebody other than me, she never says no to me. "OK Cat, but I'm the guy." "Kay Kay" I said giggling, Jade was the guy in our friendship, she always stood up for me, and she always would come to my house when I called hey crying. Jade looked up at me and asked "Can you come to my house after school so we can work on it?", then put her hands around my waist and shifted her weight into the chair, _oh my god, I have goosebumps, Jades touch felt like heaven. _"I'll call my mom right now" I said jumping off her smiling, _I had to calm down, I felt like I was going to faint. _I smiled at Jade and for a brief second she smiled back then went back to her serious face. I texted my mom and told her I was staying at jade's house and I knew she wouldn't care. I spent the next few minutes calming myself _Cat, its OK to have these feelings, but you need to talk to someone first _I decided as I walked back to class. I saw Jade's face light up as soon as she spotted me so I took my place on her lap to which she promptly put her arms around my waist and the goosebumps came back, I don't think Jade even noticed. "she said yes, and given its the weekend we can have a sleepover" I said smiling at Jade. I loved her house, it was so different from mine, and I loved being around Jade. The bell rang, "ok Little Red, meet me at my car when school is over and we'll go buy stuff for a 2 day sleep over". I loved when she would call me that, but I realised she said 2 days which meant no clothes "But Jadey, I don't have that much clothes" i said looking panicked "Cat, you can borrow my clothes and I'll take you home before school monday". This made me happier, I loved Jades clothes but I would never wear them to school "Kay Kay" I said skipping away. I was excited but I had to find Tori. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cats POV**

I ran through the school looking everywhere for Tori, when I finally found her I was out of breath. "Tori, can we talk?" I asked as I fell to the floor next to her. "you know you can Cat, whats up?" Tori asked taking out her earphones. "i have a dilemma" I said looking at my feet. "Cat, you can tell me anything." "Kay Kay" I said "well, it all started a few months ago when a girl who I'm going to call Jane and her boyfriend Derek broke up. Jane started spending a lot of time with me outside of school and in those few months I started to get these.. well feelings for Jane and they won't go away" I looked at Tori, "OK" she said "what type of feelings?" she asked.. "well, when ever I see she smile I feel faint, whenever she touches me I get dizzy and whenever she talks I get butterflies and and its worse when she calls me 'her little red'" I said looking at Tori, "But Cat, the only person who calls you that is Jade". I blushed "oh, wait you like Jade?" I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks "Uh huh, she's not as mean to me as she is to you guys. She has a soft side that only I see" I said defending Jade. "Its OK Cat, well if you like her spend more time with her." Tori said putting her hand on my shoulder, "Wait so are you bi or gay".. I knew this, my parents explained this to me when one of my uncles had a special friend with another man.. "i guess I'm gay, I don't find boys attractive like that. Their skin is not soft at all" I said looking at Tori's lips, I quickly looked at her eyes, "But you don't have to worry, as beautiful as you are Tori, I only have eyes for Jade" I said smiling. We sat there in silence for a while until I stood up "fair enough" tori said standing up "the bell will go in 5.. 4 .. 3.. 2.. 1.." and the bell rung "Tori, are you magic?" I asked, "hehe 3, I love three.. oh end of the day, I have to go meet Jade" I turned, paused then hugged Tori, "thank you" I said as I ran off..

**Jade's POV  
**I sat in math class staring out the window, I never paid attention to school unless it really interested me. I only had one thing on my mind, the way Cat got goosebumps when I touched her. There was no way she could like me like that, I mean she was still so much like a child and she had had boyfriends and showed no interest in me at all. Although she Beck and I broke up, we were hanging out a lot. _Its just who she is though _I thought to myself _she's making sure you're OK dumby. _After wrestling with my brain for ten minutes I figured that if Cat was mature enough to handle a boyfriend, then I could see if she was interested in me. There was no harm in a little flirting at all, I was startled by the teachers phone which started to ring. When the teacher walked back in he stood at the door "guys, I hate to interrupt the study but I have to leave right now so you guys can finish what you're doing and head out. There is only 15 minutes left of class anyways". I packed my stuff and headed for the door "Ah Miss West, how much did you do today?" the teacher asked as I passed him "enough to get me the C I need to pass" I said smirking, truth is I hate learning but I love the arts so I keep my grade at a passing level, and I did only need a C+ to pass the subject. I walked to my locker and put my stuff away, as I looked at the time I realised the bell was due to go at any minute so I went to my car and waited, as I stood there I rested against the front of my car and soaked up the sun. I hated the sun but today it made me feel OK, like I looked and felt better in sunlight. I guess I had zoned out because I felt two warm hands over my eyes and a familiar giggle "guess who" said the familiar voice "Andre?" I asked even though I knew it wasn't. "No, Jadey its Cat" "well it helps if you move your hands" I said realizing I couldn't see still. I felt her hands slide down my body and I shivered "are you cold?" Cat asked sweetly, "a little, shall we get going then?" I asked, wanting to get out of school. "Kay Kay" Cat said smiling and opening the door. We walked around the store in silence and didn't speak until we got to my house, well I didn't, every time Cat asked me something I just nodded. We got home to find a note from my parents saying that they were taking my brother to my aunts for the week and would be back soon. _Great, now I have a house to myself all week.. yay_. I decided to call my mom just to make sure what was happening. After I hung up the phone I walked into the lounge room and said "We've got the house to ourselves, my family is away the whole week." "Oh, well should we start on the project" Cat asked looking up at me smiling, _god how I loved that smile_. "um soon, I need a shower first." I said standing up, "i'll be back in a minute. You can watch tv while til I come back" "jade, i need a shower too you know" Cat said from behind me, "well you can wait in my room til I'm done, I'll get you clothes". I rummaged through everything I owned until I found a shirt and shorts I thought would suit Cat, she had a bad of clothes in my room but it somehow only contained her underwear now. "here" I said handing Cat her clothes "i'll be back in a minute of five". I walked into the en suite that I used and got in the shower, I had forgotten in close the door but I knew Cat would find something to amuse herself with while I was gone. I had just finished washing my hair when I looked up to see those amazing brown eyes staring at me. I heard her squeal and close the door quickly, I shut off the water and stepped out and put a towel around myself. I walked out to find a pink lump on top of my bed who look terrified. "Jade, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at you, I was just trying to find out how long you'd be. I don't like being in your room alone" Cat said looking like she was about to cry. "Cat, its OK. I promise. And even if you were, I don't mind its natural. And I know what you mean, sometimes it scares me too." I said hugging her and running my hand down her back. I felt those same goosebumps I had sort of grown to like. "do you want me to sit in the bath tub while you have a shower?" I asked her. "So you aren't mad?" Cat asked warily, "No, now give me two seconds and you can have your shower". I said as I walked into the bathroom, Cat loved having a shower in candle light, it was one of the things that calmed her down the best so I lit every candle I had in there. "OK Cat, you can come in now" I said as I got in the bath, I still only had my towel on but it was warm. As Cat came in I put my headphones in and closed my eyes. "you did this for me?" Cat asked with her eyes wide open, "well yeah, you were upset and candles make you happy". "oh Jadey, you really are the best". A while later I opened my eyes to Cat sitting on the ledge in the clothes I gave her to wear, "hi sleepy" Cat said with a giggle. "i wasn't sleeping, just resting. Tonight is going to be a long night." "can we just watch movies for the rest of today, I'm not really in a creative mood right now" Cat asked as she helped me up, "sure, I'll go get dressed while you choose the movie". I asked turning away to put my clothes on.


End file.
